Beauty and the Beast Hetalia
by RomanoxSpain
Summary: All right so this is Beauty and the Beast done with Hetalia characters. This would be a FranceXEngland
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok so Spain and I worked on this one together I jus typed up the first chapter. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it, comment and share the love. Thanks from Spain and Romano. Oh and this is for our friend Austria! We love you!

* * *

The Beginning:

Austria: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired,the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearance, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside the castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn his love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

(We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the narration, as well as Beast also known as England shredding his portrait. Now we go to the home of France. He exits the front door and begins his walk into town. He ties his medium length hair back with a blue ribbon.)

France: (singing)

_Little town, it's a quiet village_

_Every day, like the one before_

_Little town, full of little people_

_Waking up to say..._

Townsfolk 1: _Bonjour!_

Townsfolk 2: _Bonjour!_

Townsfolk 3: _Bonjour!_

Townsfolk 4: _Bonjour!_

Townsfolk 5: _Bonjour!_

France:

_There goes the baker with his tray like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town..._

Baker AKA Romano: Good morning, France!

[France goes over to the baker]

France: Morning monsieur!

Romano: Where are you off to?

France: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and a scary ogre and...

Romano: (ignoring him) That's nice... Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!

[France continues on his way]

Townsfolk: _Look there he goes, that boy is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

Woman 1 AKA Taiwan: _Never part of any crowd._

Barber AKA Denmark: _Cause his head's up on some cloud._

Townsfolk: _No denying he's a funny boy, that France!_

[France jumps on back of a wagon and rides through town]

Driver AKA Turkey: _Bonjour!_

Woman 2 AKA Monaco: _Good day!_

Turkey: _How is your family? _

Woman 3 AKA Ukraine: _Bonjour!_

Merchant AKA Korea: _Good day!_

Ukraine: _How is your wife?_

Woman 4 AKA Belarus: _I need six eggs!_

Man 1 aka Russia: _That's too expensive! _

France: _There must be more than this provincial life!_

[France enters the bookshop]

Bookseller aka Spain: Ah, France!

France: Good morning. I came to return the book I borrowed.

Spain: (Putting the book back on the shelf) Finished already?

France: Actually I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

Spain: (laughs) Not since yesterday.

France: (on the ladder on the bookshelf) That's all right. I'll borrow... this one.

Spain: That one? But you've read it twice!

France: Well it's my favorite! [France swings off the ladder, as it rolls down the track] Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

Spain: [He gives France a funny look but hands him the book anyway] Well, if you like at all that much, it's yours!

France: But sir!

Spain: I insist!

France: Well thank you. Thank you very much! [He leaves the bookshop]

Men: [Looking in window, then turning to watch France]

_Look there he goes_

_That boy is so peculiar!_

_I wonder if he's feeling well!_

Women: _With a dreamy far-off look!_

Men: _And his nose stuck in a book!_

All: _What a puzzle to the rest of us is France!_

[France sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep and the washing woman in the background, who leaves]

France:

_Oh! Isn't this amazing!_

_It's my favorite part because, you'll see!_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!_

Woman 5 aka Belgium: _Now it's no wonder that his name means 'beauty' His looks have got no parallel!_

Korea: _But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid he's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us..._

All: _He's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is France._

[Geese flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. Poland runs over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He runs to Prussia]

Poland: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Prussia! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Prussia: I know!

Poland: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you... and no girl for that matter!

Prussia: It's true, Prussia, and I've got my sights set on that one! [Pointing to France]

Poland: (looks at Prussia extremely confused then looks at France) Uh... The inventor's son?

Prussia: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

Poland: But he's...

Prussia: The most beautiful girl in town.

Poland: I know but...

Prussia: And that makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?

Poland: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...

Prussia: (sings)

_Right from the moment that I met her, saw her_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only she (France walks by and away)_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry France_

Bimbettes aka Baltic's:

_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy_

_Monsieur Prussia, oh he's so cute_

_Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_

[France walks easily through the crowd of people in town, Prussia struggles to catch up to him]

Russia:Bonjour!

Prussia: Pardon!

Denmark: Good day!

Romano: Mais oui!

Taiwan: You call that bacon?

Monaco: What lovely grapes!

Egypt: Some cheese!

Ukraine: Ten yards!

Egypt: One pound

Prussia: 'Xcuse me!

Egypt: I'll get the knife!

Prussia: Please let me through!

Belarus: This bread!

Korea: Those fish!

Belarus: It's stale!

Korea: They smell!

Turkey: Madame's mistaken!

France:_ There must be more than this provincial life!_

All: _Well maybe so..._

Prussia: _Just watch I'm going to make France my wife! _[Townfolk gather around Prussia, and eventually surround him]

All: _Look there he goes the boy who's strange but special. A most pecualiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin, he doesn't quite fit in!_

Group 1: _But he really is a funny boy_

Group 2: _A beauty but a funny boy_

All: _He really is a funny boy! That France!_

Prussia: Hello, France.

France: Bonjour Prussia. (Prussia grabs the book from France) Prussia, may I have my book, please?

Prussia: How can you read this? There's no pictures!

France: Well, some people use their imaginations.

Prussia: France, it's about time you got your head out of those books (tosses the book into the mud) and paid attention to more important things... like me! The whole town's talking about it. (the Baltics, who are watching, sigh. France picks his book up from the mud and cleans it) It's not right for a woman to read—soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.

France: (He looks at Prussia confused but then remembers that he is an idiot.) Prussia, you are positively primeval.

Prussia: (he puts his hand around France's shoulders) Why thank you, France. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.

France: Maybe some other time.

[The three Baltic's are still watching them]

Estonia: What's wrong with him?

Latvia: France is crazy!

Lithuania: Prussia's gorgeous!

France: Please, France. I can't. I have to get home and help my father.

Poland: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need's all the help he can get!

[Prussia and Poland laugh heartily]

France: Don't talk about my father that way!

Prussia: Yeah, don't talk about her father that way! [he conks Poland on the head]

France: My father's not crazy! He's a genius! (There's an explosion in the background. Prussia and Poland continue laughing. France rushes home and descends into the basement.) Papa?

China: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit! (He pulls the barrel off his waist, along with his pants.)

France: Are you all right, Papa?

China: I'm ready to give up on this hunk of junk! (kicking the machine)

France: You always say that.

China: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work.

France: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow.

China: Hmmmph!

France: And become a world famous inventor!

China: You really believe that?

France: I always have.

China: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time. (sliding under machine) Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?

France: I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?

China: My son? Odd? (Appears from under the machine with bizarre goggle looking contraption on his face, that distorts his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?

France: Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

China: What about the Prussia? He's a handsome fellow!

France: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and... Oh Papa, he's not for me.

China: Well, don't worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us. (Comes out from under the machine) I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try. (Machine whirs and chops wood, just as it should)

France: It works!

China: It does? It does!

France: You did it! You really did it!

China: Hitch up Phillipe, boy. I'm off to the fair! (log strikes him in the head, knocking him out. Fade to later in the day)

France: Good bye, Papa! Good luck!

China: Good bye, France, and take care while I'm gone! (China and Phillipe continue on their journey until they become lost) We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a... wait a minute. (Lifts his lantern to illuminate a sign giving directions to Anheim and Valencia) Let's go this way!

[Phillipe looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left]

China: Come one, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time! (Phillipe and China continue through the dark) This can't be right... Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around... and... whoa... whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!

[A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Phillipe runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff]

China: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's... back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady. (Phillipe finally bucks him off) Phillipe! (Phillipe runs away, leaving Japan on the edge of the cliff) Phillipe? Oh no! (He looks up and sees wolves growling at him. China runs away, being chased by the wolves. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.)

China: Help! Is someone there?

[The gate opens, and China runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the wolves. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, China runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)

China: Hello? Hello?

[Watching from a table near the entrance are Italy and Germany]

Italy: (barely whispering) Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.

Germany: (also whispering) Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

China: Is someone there?

Germany: Not a word, Italy. Not one word!

China: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

Italy: (Looking at Germany like a child having just found a lost puppy) Oh Germany, have a heart.

Germany: Shush shush shush! (Germany puts a hand over Italy's mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle hand to Germany's hand.) Ow ow ow Ow OW OUCH!

Italy: Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here.

China: (Looking around in confusion) Who said that? (He picks up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand. The candlestick even has a little curl on it for hair)

Italy: (tapping him on the shoulder) Over here!

China: (spins around, pulling Italy to the other side) Where?

Italy: (Taps China on the side of the head. China looks at Italy.) Allo.

China: Oh! (Startled, he drops Italy onto the floor.) Incredible!

Germany: (hopping over) Well, now you've done it, Italy. Splendid, just peachy... aaarrrgghhh! (China picks up Germany)

China: How is this accomplished? (He fiddles with Germany in his clock form)

Germany: Put me down! At once! (China tickles the bottoms of Germany's feet. He laughs. He begins to wind the spring on the back of Germany's head. China opens the front of Germany and begins to play with his pendulum. Germany slams the door shut on his finger) Sir, close that at once, do you mind! I beg your pardon, it's just that... aah... I mean... aah aah aah-chooo! (China sneezes in the face of Germany, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. China sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.)

Italy: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire.

China: Thank you.

[Italy and China head towards the den, with Germany running after them.]

Germany: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (England is watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den) I demand that you stop... right... there! (Germany tumbles down the steps. China takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.) Oh no, not the master's chair! [Footstool rushes past Germany, barking up a storm.] I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

China: (As Footstool rushes up to him) Well, hello there, boy. (Footstool props himself up under the feet of China. Coatrack enters and removes his cloak.) What service!

Germany: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and (Germany is run over by the (once again) anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of Mrs. Hungary)

: (Arriving by the side of China) How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time. (Pours tea into a cup (Chibitalia) which hops over into China's open hand)

Germany: (From face down position on carpet) No! No tea, no tea!

Chibitalia: (As China sips the tea) Ha ha! His moustache tickles, momma!

China: (he gets startled by the cup) Oh! Hello!

[The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Italy's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Germany dives for cover. Mrs. Hungary begins to shake. Chibitalia jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge behind his mother.)

Chibitalia: Uh oh!

[England enters. We see him in full for the first time. He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.)

England: (Growling his words) There's a stranger here.

Italy: (Who has relit his flames) Master, allow me to explain... the gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...

[Italy's last sentence was drowned out by the very loud growl of England, which puts out his flames once again. Italy looks down, dejected]

Germany: (Coming out from under a rug) Master, I'd like to take this moment to say... I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me? No, no, no! [Again, England's growl drowns out Germany]

[China looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees England]

England: Who are you! What are you doing here?

China: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing England) I was lost in the woods and... (stares at England)

England: (advancing on him) You are not welcome here!

China: I'm sorry.

England: What are you staring at?

China: (Cowering under England) Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)

England: (racing around blocking the entrance with surprising speed) So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?

China: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay.

England: I'll give you a place to stay! (England picks up China, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with Germany, Italy, Mrs. Hungary, and Chibitalia into the darkness.)


	2. Chapter 2

All right everyone sorry it has taken so long to get this up, really sorry... So I've made a slight change to it as well. I'm not going to do it in script form anymore!

I know it's a random change. And its only me, Romano, working on it now. I know in the first chapter I mentioned that Spain and I would be working on it together, but he's just to busy to work on it so its just me.

And before anyone says anything else about it, Yes Prussia thinks France is a girl just because he has long hair and an almost girlish figure. So that is why he continues to call France a she instead of a he.

I do not own the Hetalia characters or the story Beauty and the Beast (Obviously but I wanna make it clear since that's what others do lol)

K I hope everyone enjoys this.

* * *

Part 2~

Prussia and Poland stare at France's cottage from behind a bush

"Heh! Oh boy! France's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh Prussia."

"Yep. This is her lucky day!" Prussia lets go of the branch he was holding, which swings back and hits Poland in the mouth. Prussia turns to the band, wedding guests and others, that are just out of sight of France's cottage. " I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and… propose to the girl!" Everyone laughs nervously and thinks that Prussia is slightly crazy considering the fact that France is a boy... The Baltic's are crying their eyes out. Prussia turns to Poland, "Now, you Poland. When France and I come out that door…"

"Oh I know, I know!" He interrupts then turns and begins directing the band in 'Here comes the Bride.' Prussia slams a baritone over his head.

"Not yet!" He says angrily.

Poland says from inside the instrument, with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece, "Sorry!"

Inside the cottage, France is sitting in a chair reading his new book. There is a knock at the door. He puts the book down and walks to the door. He reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. He peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Prussia. France moans, and pushes the door open. "Prussia, what a pleasant… Surprise."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, France. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" Prussia pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Prussia?" France asks with a disgusted look on his face.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." Prussia plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered boots up on France's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his holey socks. "A rustic lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." France looks positively disgusted now. Prussia gets up next to France's face. "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" France says.

"No, France! Strapping boys, like me!" He says as he hits his chest like a manly man.

"Imagine that." He picks up his book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?"

"Let me think." He says as he moves towards the door only to get cornered by Prussia.

"You, France!" France ducks under Prussia's arms.

"Prussia, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say…." He starts moving away quickly. Prussia is pushing chairs and things out of the way until he reaches France and traps him against the door.

"Say you'll marry me." France reaches for the doorknob.

"I'm very sorry, Prussia, but I just don't deserve you." He twists the knob and the door opens outward. France ducks under Prussia as he tumbles out the door and into the mud.

The wedding band begins to play "Here comes the Bride." France throws Prussia's boots out the door and slams the door shut door. Poland who is directing the band, looks down and sees Prussia's legs sticking out of the mud, and Pierre the pigs head sticking up. Poland cuts off the band, and Prussia's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides off.

"So, how'd it go?" Poland asks as he tries to hold back a laugh.

Prussia picks up Poland by the neck and shakes him rather violently. "I'll have France for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Prussia drops Poland in the mud. Prussia walks off, dejected, and the focus returns to the cottage as France pokes his head out the door.

France says to the chickens pecking about nearby. "Is he gone? " They nod yes and he walks out of the cottage. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless.."

(now France sings)

_Madam Prussia, can't you just see it_

_Madame Prussia, his little wife_

_Not me, no sir, I guarantee it_

_I want much more than this provincial life…_

France walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_I want it more than I can tell_

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more than they've got planned._

Phillipe the horse runs into the open field. France looks at him, disturbed that China isn't with him.

"Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened? We have to find him, you have to take me to him!" France unhitches the wagon from Phillipe, and rides off to the Beast's castle. Once at the gates he looks up at the scary looking castle. "What is this place?" Phillipe snorts, then begins to buck as if something is scaring him. France dismounts and comforts him. "Phillipe, please, steady." He enters the gate and sees China's hat on the ground. "Papa…"

Inside the castle, Germany and Italy discussing the events of the day.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." Germany says angrily as he acts out guiding China to a chair and petting a dog.

"I was trying to be hospitable…" Italy says a little solemnly. The entrance door opens and France walks into the castle

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?" He says as he looks around in the darkness. France walks up the grand staircase searching for his father. Little Chibitalia sees him and rushes into the kitchen where Mrs. Hungary is sitting next to a tub of hot water.

"Momma. There's a girl in the castle!" Chibitalia says.

"Now, Chibitalia, I won't have you making up wild stories."

"But really, momma, I saw her." Mrs. Hungary looks disgusted.

"Not another word. Into the tub." She lifts Chibitalia into the tub as the Featherduster enters

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" Chibitalia pokes his head out from the water.

"See, I told ya!"

Now back to Germany and Italy who are still bickering.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, way eared, slack-jawed…" Germany spits out at Italy until he hears France speak.

"Papa?" Germany and Italy turn to look at the new arrival to the castle.

"Did you see that?" Italy says before running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Germany. "It's a girl!"

Germany looks long and hard at the new guest before speaking again. "You idiot that's not a girl it's just a boy with long hair that's tied back!" Italy ignores Germany.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" He chases after France.

Germany tries to stop him. "Wait a minute, wait a minute!"

France advances down a narrow hallway. Germany and Italy sneak up behind him and open towards the door that leads to the tower where China is being kept. The door creaks open and France hears the sound.

"Papa? Papa?" Germany hides behind the door and Italy rushes off. "Hello? Is someone here?." He says when he thinks he hears someone going up the stairs. "Wait! I'm looking for my father!" He goes up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Italy is watching him. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone… I-I-Is anyone here?"

China's voice echoes from his cell. "France?"

France rushes up to the cell to find China. "Oh, Papa!"

"How did you find me?" He asks as he reaches his fingers through the bars. France takes his hands.

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here."

"France, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go… now!" He says in a panic.

"I won't leave you!" Suddenly, England grabs France's shoulder and whips him around. He drops the torch that he was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.

"What are you doing here?" England says an his deep scary voice.

"Run, France!" China cries out.

"Who's there? Who are you?" France asks as he pears out into the darkness.

"The master of this castle." He says as he whips his long cape around his body defensively.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" He says as he angrily points to his father's pail gloomy face behind the bars.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here." He says almost nonchalantly

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." He says and crosses his arms over his chest like a child.

"Oh, there must be some way I can…wait! Take me, instead!"

"You! You would take his place?" He says a bit surprised.

"France! No! You don't know what you're doing!" He pleads with his son hoping to get him to change his mind.

He looks toward his father nervously. "If I did, would you let him go?"

England thinks for a moment. "Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." France thinks about the situation and realizes he can't see the captor. He once again pears off into the darkness before speaking.

"Come into the light." England drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. France looks, his eyes growing wider at the sight of the beast until he can stand no more and falls back to China.

"No, France. I won't let you do this!" France regains his composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving England a very virgin-ish look.

"You have my word." He says trying his best to stand his ground.

England says quickly so the other cannot change his mind, " Done!" England moves over to unlock the cell, and France collapses to the floor with his head in his hands. England unlocks the cell door, then China rushes over to France.

No, France. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life…" England grabs him and drags him downstairs.

"Wait!" France Cries.

China cries out, "France!"

France pleads. "Wait!"

At the entrance of the castle, England drags China towards a sort of cage like contraption called Palanquin.

"No, please spare my son!" He tries once more to convince the Beast.

"He's no longer you concern." England throws China into the Palanquin. "Take him to the village." He says to it. The Palanquin breaks the ivy holding it to the ground, then slinks off like a spider with China inside.

"Please, let me out, please!" He cries as it carries him away. France is looking out the cell window at the Palanquin crossing the bridge over the moat. He begins to cry. The Beast walks up the stairs and Italy is at his post.

"Master?" Italy says to him as he walks by.

"What?" He shouts angrily.

Italy gulps. "Since our guest is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room…" England growls angrily again and once more Italy gulps nervously. "Then again… maybe not." England goes into the cell where France is still crying.

"You didn't even let me say good-bye. I'll never see him again… I didn't even get to say good-bye."

England suddenly feels horrible. "I'll show you to your room." France stares at him surprised.

"My room?" He looks around at the cell a moment. "But I thought…"

"Look do you wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?" He says with that usual anger in his voice as he spreads his arms out indicating that he would be stuck here.

"No…"

"Then follow me." He leads France to his room. As they walk, France starts to lag behind. He looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls, and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, he gasps and runs to catch up with the Beast, who is now carrying Italy as a light source. England looks back at France and sees a tear form at the corner of his eye.

"Say something to her." Italy suggests.

"Hmm? Oh… Uh." He tries to think before speaking. "I… um… hope you like it here." He looks at Italy for approval and Italy motions him to continue. "This castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except for the West Wing."

There is a look of interest on France's face. "What's in the West Wing." England stops walking.

"It is forbidden!" He shouts. France leans away from him, scared once again.

"Ok ok… just… calm down…" England continues to walk, and France follows reluctantly. They get to France's room and he opens the door to let the light spill in.

"Now if there is anything you need, my servants will attend you." He says trying to be tender.

"Dinner… invite her to dinner." Italy whispers in his ear. England growls as he starts to grow angry once again.

"You… Will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" He says, leaving and slamming the door behind him. France, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings himself onto it, finally breaking down and crying once again.

Back in the town, in a tavern Prussia is sitting in a big chair looking all depressed.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong awesome man. No one says 'no' to Prussia!"

"Darn right!" Says Poland who stands faithfully by Prussia's side.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear." He turns his chair away from Poland. Poland runs around to the front of Prussia.

"More beer?" He asks, and Prussia turns the chair away again.

"For what? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." He says still very glum as he rests his chin on his fist.

"Who, you? Never. Prussia, you've got to pull yourself together!" He starts to sing,

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Prussia_

_Looking so down in the dumps_

_Every guy here'd love to be as awesome as you, Gaston _(men in the gallery cheer.)

_Even when taking your lumps._

_There's no man in this town as awesome as you_

_You're everyone's favorite guy_

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you _(Poland turns the chair back around)

_And it's not very hard to see why!_

_No one's slick as Prussia, no one's quick as Prussia_

_No one's next as incredibly thick as Prussia_

_For there's no man in town half as manly_

_Perfect, a pure paragon!_

_You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_

_And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on! _(Poland pulls some guy's belt off, and his pants fall to the ground. Then Poland wraps the belt around Prussia's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. Poland continues to dance around. Some men pick Poland up and swing him around.)

_No one's been like Prussia, a king-pin like Prussia_

_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Prussia_

_(Prussia chimes in) As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

_My, what a guy that Prussia! _(Poland tickles Prussia's chin and he stands there with pride)

_Give five hurrahs, five twelve hip- hips (sings the random bar guys)_

_Prussia is the best and the rest is all drips!_ (Poland swings his arm up in dance and accidently throws a mug of beer in Prussia's face, Prussia socks Poland in the face and they all sing)

_No one fights like Prussia, no one bites like Prussia._

_In a wrestling match no one bites like Prussia_

_(The Baltics join in) For there's no one as burly and brawny_

_(Prussia sings) AS you see I've got biceps to spare. _(he flashes his biceps)

_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny (sings Poland)_

_(Prussia sings again) That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair! _(He and fights with the men, then lifts up a bench with the Baltics on it. He drops the bench on Poland, then he reveals his hairy chest.)

_(The barmen join in again) No one hits like Prussia, matches wits like Prussia_

_(Poland) In a spitting match, nobody spits like Prussia_

_(Prussia) I'm especially good at expectorating! _

_(All) Ten Points for Prussia! _

_(Prussia plays a game of chess with a man, then hits the board, sending it and the pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on Polands head."_

_(Prussia)When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_

_Every morning to help me get large!_

_And now that I'm grow, I eat five dozen eggs_

_So I'm roughly the size of a barge! _(He juggles a bunch of eggs, then swallows them whole, almost choking on the last one. Poland attempts to do the same but all the eggs fall and hit him in the face.)

_(All) No one shoots like Prussia_

_(Poland) Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Prussia_

_(Prussia) I use antlers in all of my decorating. _(Prussia takes three shots at a beer barrel with his gun, and the barrel starts leaking into the mugs of random guys. He returns stomping to his chair, where the fireplace is surrounded by the head of the animals he has killed.)

_(All) My what a guy! Prussia! _(The random men have picked up the chair and carry Prussia around in it. Poland tries to get out of the way, but they toss the chair back in its place with Poland pinned underneath it. Then China bursts through the door freaking out.)

"Help someone help me!" He begs.

Some old man looks at him. "China?

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got him. He's got him locked in the dungeon."

Poland stares at China. "Who?"

"France. We must go. Not a minute to lose!" He cries. Prussia stares at China as well.

"Whoa! Slow down, China. Who's got France locked in a dungeon?"

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" China has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of Prussia. There is a minute of silence and then the men begin to laugh and mock China.

One of the men Laughs, "Is it a huge beast?"

"Huge!" China says.

Another man joins on. "With a long, ugly snout?" He says as he makes a funny face.

"Hideously ugly!" He says nervously.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" Says another man, making a swipe at China with his nails.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" China asks hopefully.

Prussia chuckles. "All right, old man. We'll help you out."

China smiles. "You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" The men pick China up and help him out by throwing him through the door.

"Crazy old China. He's always good for a laugh!" Says one of the men.

"Crazy old China, hmm? Crazy old China." He says very pensive before he starts in singing.

_Poland, I'm afraid I've been thinking. _

_(Poland) A dangerous pastime…_

_(Prussia) I know, but that wacky old coot is France's father _

_And his sanity's only so-so_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

_Since I looked at that loony old man_

_See I promised myself I'd be married to France,_

_And right now I'm evolving a plan! (_Prussia picks up Poland from under the chair where he was left. He holds his head close, and whispers)

"If I…" He whispers some more into Poland's ear.

"Yes?" He asks curiously.

"Then I…" He whispers.

"No, would he?

"…Guess!" He says happily.

Poland thinks then goes on. "Oh now I get it!

Together they say. "Let's go!" Then they begin a waltz around the room as the both sing.

_No one Plots like Prussia, takes cheap shots like Prussia_

_(Poland) Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Prussia_

_(All) So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!_

_My what a guy, Prussia! _

Outside China stands in the street. "Will no one help me?" He cries out.


End file.
